When Hybrids go to Hogwarts!
by LivingInThePast1901
Summary: Note: Not very good at summarys but the story is pretty funny and good so reaad anyway Kyle and Lillian Black are enjoying their 6th birthday when some old guy turns up at there door step; What do they find out about their sister that dissapeared? T Lang.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the twilight characters/places Stephanie Meyer owns them. I also do not own any of the Harry Potter characters/places those are JKRowlings (Except from when I conker the world and steal them all as well as the evil crazy monkeys who refused to help me ;) )**

**Evil Crazy Monkey: You're plan was stupid and crazy! And I shall never help you conker the world. And Edward will never love you!**

**Me: Fine. You're loss. AND JASPER DOES LOVE ME! He just hasn't met me and doesn't know it yet! **

_Updated!_

Chapter 1 - The Birthday.

**Kyle POV:**

"Lillie, get down here now! I'm fed up of waiting! Those fucking presents are teasing me!" I shouted up to my sister. I swear a girl shouldn't spend this much time doing her hair in the morning. She doesn't even sleep!

"Watch your language Kyle, the last thing you want is to have your presents taken before you even got them!" I heard Carlisle tell me from the front room!

"Seriously Kyle you shouldn't spend so much time with Emmett!" My Great-Uncle Edward stated.

_"_You can say but what you gonna do?"Good old uncle Em always sticking up for me.

"Took your time didn't you Lillie? What did your brush brake or something?" I always enjoyed teasing my sister like this.

"Yeah, it broke when I shoved it up your arse!" This is how all our usual conversations started and then…

"Lillian, don't use that foul mouth of yours in this house and Kyle don't piss her off!" Mother shouted.

"Sorry Mum. But nice choice of words!" We replied in unison, then burst out laughing and ran into the front room.

"Calm down, god you would think you're a pack of wolves!" Father moaned.

"Well technically we are! And so are you!" I replied.

"Still doesn't give you an excuse to come trampling in here like a herd of elephants!" Dad replied.

"Elephants? I thought we were on about wolves" I teased.

_Just shut it and open the presents! _Moaned my sister, of course she would never say this out loud as she is too polite, so she 'thought' it to me instead.

"Fine!" I was about to pick up the first card, when the doorbell rang.

We all looked at Eddie. _Who's that Eddie? _I thought knowing he would hear (his mid reading could come in really handy at times).

"I don't know! Some old freak in a hat! And you know I hate being called Eddie!" He shouted as he walked to the door. As the door opened we all realised what Edward had meant. I carried on opening my present as G. Uncle Eddie greeted our visitor.

"Omg! You got me a snake! Thanks!" I ran over to Em and high five him.

"Yup! Thought you would like that. Especially as snake isn't very tasty! So it would last quite long!" We all joined in laughing after Emmett said that.

"Ah, hello you must be Kyle and Lillian Black. How nice to meet you!" Said the stranger who was now in my house. I allowed the snake to slither around my hand and in between my fingers as my sister replied.

"Yes. We are ok thank you. Not to be rude but who are you?" Good old Lillie always being polite. Of course we already knew the answer before he said it. But we waited for his benefit.

"I am Professor Dumbledore Head teacher of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. We would like you to join our school." We all stared at this man not knowing what to think.

"Ow. Shit that hurt! The stupid fucking Snake bit me!" I shouted as I examined the wound.

"Kyle! Don't you dare talk like that in front of guests!" Shouted my mother.

"But it hurt how about I bloody get it to bite you and see how you feel!" I shouted back. By this point dad was trying to get me out of the house to calm me down as I was shaking violently.

"That is no excuse!"She pointed at me.

"Fuck you!" Was the last thing I shouted before I ran full pelt into the woods and transformed into my chocolate brown coloured wolf.

After running through the woods for half an hour calming down, I finally had relaxed enough to transformed back. I ran up the wall into my bedroom to get some baggy jeans on, not needing a top, any excuse to show off my muscles I would gladly take.

"What muscles?" Eddie shouted up the stairs causing everyone to laugh.

"The one's I used to beat the crap outta you!" I replied causing everyone to laugh harder.

"For a tiny man you wouldn't expect him to have such a big ego!" muttered Eddie but of course everyone heard.

When I finally got down I found that the old freak was leaving. Everything was sorted as I spoke to my sister using our mind communication, which we picked up from some guard at the Volturi it allowed us to talk to each other without anyone else hearing!

_Does that mean we are going to this freak school? _I questioned Lillie.

_Yes. But it doesn't sound too bad I suppose! Hey we may even learn to hang Seth from the ceiling when we've learnt the spell!_ She replied.

_That would be something to do in our spare time._ And with that I shut off our conversation, as the professor had left.

**Jake's POV.**

We all stood there staring for what seemed like an hour, after the professor left. Just to break the silence I pulled Lillian into my arms to cradle her like I did when she was a baby.

"Are you excited? I can't believe my daughter is going to learn to kick some arse with magic. How do you feel?" I asked as I put her back on the ground and putting a fake invisible microphone by her mouth.

"Does shocked still count?" She joked as we walked back into the front room.

"Yeah. I suppose it does!" I shrugged as Lillian picked up her present from Alice. Doesn't take a physic to figure out what Alice bought her! _**(Get it?)**_

"Omg! Thanks Alice there amazing! I love them!" Lillie almost screamed as she stared at the lilac dress and matching shoes Alice had got her. The rest of the presents were opened and piled up by the door. We went to the cake next; as only the wolves would eat it, it was quite small.

"Happy 6th birthday kids!" Me and Nessie said as we walked in carrying there cake, of course they didn't look 6 they looked more like 11 but having a hybrid for a mother your growth rate increases and you grow faster, not as fast as Nessie did, but still pretty damn fast.

"Thanks guys!" They said before everyone started singing happy birthday.

It was 1am when Nessie decided we should all go home, so we grabbed the presents and walked out saying thanks.

"Come on kids, let's go. Bed time!" I said making my way to the house.

"But we don't sleep!" Lillie complained.

"Well I do!" I shouted as I raced Kyle back to La push.

_**In case you are confused Kyle and Lillian are Renesmee and Jacob's children and they are sponges so they can pick up any powers from any mythical creatures they meet. Everyone has their original powers as they do in the book! **_

_Reviews are as welcomed as Jasper into my heart! (Basically very welcomed!)_


	2. DiagonAlly

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything twilight or Harry Potter! (But now I have the dancing ducks helping me to try and rule the world! I still need to convince them evil monkeys to join me!) **

**Ducks: We can do this without the monkeys**

**Me: Really?**

**Mum: Are you talking to yourself again?**

**Me: No I'm talking to the dancing ducks and trying to persuade the Crazy evil monkeys into helping me rule the world so i can own twilight and Harry Potter and have my true love Edward Cullen!**

**Mum: hmm...maybe you need a therapist.**

**Me: I'm not insane mum!**

**Ducks and Monkeys: Yes you are! **

**Thanks to behindthesky15 for helping me!!**

Chapter 2 - The Trip to Diagonally!

**Nessie POV:**

"Wow, what is this place?" I heard Lillie question as we walked past many of the shops. Of course me and Jake had been here once before, the memory of the reason behind why we came made me shudder.

"You ok, baby?" Asked Jake, obviously he had noticed.

"Yeah just thinking about when we last came here..." I replied, trying my best not to remember.

"Oh" Was all he said as we walked past gringots bank.

**Kyle POV**

"Whoa, look how big it is!" I exclaimed as we stopped in front of the bank.

_Guessing this is where we get our money._

_No shit Einstein. S_he could be seriously stupid sometimes!

_Shut up prick. _

_Prick. Really? _

"What are you two arguing about this time?" Asked mum, she obviously saw Lillian role her eyes. She looked like Uncle Eddie when she did that, and I just looked like an idiot.

"We are arguing about the fact that Kyle doesn't think I know what a bank looks like!" Said Lillian using her, what I like to call 'smart arse' voice.

"That's why you had to question whether it was the bank or not then was it?" I replied using my own version of her voice.

"I only questioned it beca…"

"Just shut it please" Shouted Dad. "I've got a really bad headache and I don't need you too arguing!"

_Someone had a bad patrol yesterday!_

_Couldn't say I could agree more. _Dad went on patrol every other night. Me and Lillian went out pretty much every night considering we didn't have a need to sleep, that annoyed mum to no end.

Last night was really confusing, it was dad's free night and me and Lillian walked in from patrol and we thought dad and mum would be sleeping, but when we walked in we heard loads of moaning, I mean what would they be moaning about? Was it some kind of game? I asked Great uncle Em about it and all he did was started laughing. Obviously Em liked to play that game as well and thought we were stupid for not knowing!

_Do you reckon if we ask mum about the game they were playing last night they will teach us how to play? _I asked.

_Maybe. WATCH OUT!_ What was she on ab….

**Lillian Pov**

"Kyle, Kyle!" I said shaking him. We were having a perfectly good conversation until he walked into a lamp post. That boy was seriously stupid some times!

_Wow! Last night was awesome! Best sex ever! _Mum thought. Wait what?

"Mum what's sex?" I asked clearly confused at what she thought.

"Umm… nothing sweetie just a game!" She replied then started singing in her head.

"Can I play?" I asked, it was hardly fair that they got to play and never asked us!

"NO!! You can never play" Daddy shouted!

"Why? That's not fair" I replied crossing my arms.

"Because it's a horrible game and me and your mum never want you to play it!" daddy replied.

"Fine!" I said and went back to trying to wake my brother up! "Mum he's not waking!" I complained.

"Well let's carry him to the nearest hospital or doctors!" I did as mum said and picked him up. It must have looked a bit weird me carrying my brothers body down the street.

"Umm… Is he ok?" A ginger girl asked pointing at the boy in my arms.

"Yes he walked into a lamp post is all, we are just going to take him to the doctors now. Do you know where it is?" I asked as I had no clue where we were meant to be going.

"Yes I do. Shall I take you there I'm going that way anyways?" She asked. Well might as well accept, she didn't seem to be thinking anything dodgy. We walked down the street to the hospital, I found out the girls name was Lily. Outside there was a sign saying 's. We walked in and up to the front desk.

"What can I help you with?" The lady asked in a board voice.

"Well my brother Kyle walked into a post and is not waking!" I said kind of in a hurry.

"Second floor, first door on the right." She replied, casually pointing to the stairs.

"Thanks bye." And with that we ran, human speed of course, up the stairs and through the door. We had stepped into the most basic room, Alice would have gone mad! The walls were white the beds were brown (they looked hideous).

"Have we got the right room?" I asked, still carrying my brother.

"I think so…" Replied Dad as everyone else was stood there with there mouths open.

"How may I help?" We all jumped when we heard the voice we looked to our right to find a nurse standing there looking at us like we were freaks.

_Wonder what she would do if we all started doing circus tricks__… _I thought.

"Oh…umm… well my brother, being the cock he is, walked into a lamppost and won't wake up!" I said looking at Kyle's peaceful face.

"Put him on the bed over there" She said pointing to one of the beds. I pulled the most disgusted face possible as I walked over to the bed and placed Kyle on it.

"Well I better go..." Said Lily as she went to walk out the room.

"Wait!" I said following after Lily. "Thanks for your help, so tell me more about yourself please." I asked genuinely curious.

"Well this is going to be my first year at school and I have two brothers who go called James and Albus." She said, you could tell she was one who loved to talk.

"Really? Me and my brother Kyle are starting there!" I replied, at least I would know one person, and with that she left to go and meet up with her mum.

We finished getting all our wizarding stuff after Kyle had woken up, I would pick on him for that later, when we got home everyone was curious of what we had got and why Kyle had a massive lump on his head, after we told them the story they all laughed.

"Right kids, we better go so we can pack for your big leaving day tomorrow!" Said Mum, as she was saying bye to everyone.

"Fine." We said as we walked out of the door and home.

_Kyle be careful you don't want to walk into a tree now do you?_ I said I would get him back later and I am

_Shut up! _He said as he turned on his wolf mode and ran deep into the forest. After a couple of minutes I followed after him…

_**Thanks to the people who reviewed! And thanks to behindthesky15 and Hephaestus for the tips and being my first two reviewers :D I will upload next chapter soon as!!**_


	3. The Train!

**Chapter 3 – The Train.**

**Lillian POV:**

"Have you got everything?" Said Mummy, worrying like usual.

"Yes mum. I've got everything" I replied as i stood in front of the barrier, tucking my long jet black hair behind my ears.

_Hey, shall I stop that red head kid from getting through the barrier?_ I heard Kyle ask looking in the direction of a boy with loads of freckles and fiery red hair, a bit like Victoria's, that scared me just a little.

_Go for it! _I replied. We both watched in amusement as the kid ran up to the barrier only to run into Kyle's black solid matter shield. We both burst out laughing and got one very disappointed look from mummy. Where as daddy was trying not to laugh with us.

"Just get on the train you two!" Said mummy as we walked up to the barrier

"Bye mum. Bye dad. Love you!" We said as we ran through the barrier making sure not to draw attention to ourselves. We went straight to the train and got our suitcases put in our compartment for us. We sat opposite to each other just looking out the window.

_Lillie. What does that red head want with us now?_ Asked my brother as he looked towards the doors. Sure enough there was that kid from earlier was there.

"Could me and my friends sit with you? Everywhere else is full." He asked. I looked past his shoulder to see two other black haired kids and the ginger girl from the hospital, and then him..he was stood there with blond hair he was like a greek god i would worship at his feet!

_Sis! Are you going to sit there staring like an idiot or are you going to reply?_ My brother said and snapped me out of my trance.

"Umm…yeah sure." I continued staring at this boy that was suddenly my entire life. My hand reached up to pet my owl on my shoulder; I looked at my brother only to notice he was allowing his snake to weave between his fingers like he usually did.

_About time your hair needs a cut doesn't it sis! _My brother asked me.

_So does yours but you don't hear me complaining! _I replied.

_Yeah, but I make it look hot!_ At that I burst out laughing, only to realise it was totally inappropriate. And as far as the others were concerned no one had said anything.

"What was so funny?" Wow! His voice matched his looks perfectly, was there anything that wasn't perfect!

_Hate to break it to you but you're staring again!_ It was hard not to stare though. The others obviously took an instant dislike to him and I couldn't figure out why? I think this was what dad had meant about imprinting!

"Nothing just had a funny thought" I replied casually as I pulled out my phone to text dad. I found his name and text began texting:

_Dad. What the hell has happened? I saw this boy I'm sharing the compartment with and to be honest its just unexplainable…HELP! LillieX._

I put my phone back in my pocket and waited for a reply. I untucked my jet black hair from behind my ear and let it hang down to my knee. I tried to sneak a quick look at this boy only to find that he was staring at me as well.

"Hi. My name is Lillian Black and this is my brother Kyle." I said introducing us to the additions to our compartment.

"Hey. I'm James Potter this is my brother Albus and my sister Lily and that's my best friend Hugo Weasley and over there is Scorpio but don't pay any attention to him. He's a Malfoy. So how old are you?" He replied pointing to the other people as he said there names. Me and Kyle tried not to laugh as they introduced Hugo, the look on his face when he ran into the wall was priceless!

_Damn. What do we tell them? We can't tell them we are only 6 they will freak! _Oh, I had completely forgotten about that until my brother had bought it up.

"Well, we're twins so we are both 11" I hoped the lie wasn't too obvious.

"Are you sure? You look like you're shocked that someone asked you your age" Damn why did he have to be so observant.

"I'm pretty sure we're 11" I replied, looking at my feet. Then I felt someone move next to me. I could tell it was Scorpio from the scent.

"Are you okay?" He started rubbing my back as I was bent over with my elbows on my knee's and started silently crying.

"Yeah, just a bit nervous." I was trying to keep my voice normal but didn't succeed very well.

"It looks a bit more than nervousness to me!" He continued rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

"I'm just sick and tired of lying all the time. It's so annoying. All I ever do is keep the secret its really annoying!" I looked up to find Scorpio was no longer rubbing my back and all of them were looking at me like I was mad.

_Way to go dick! _I really wasn't in the mood for my brother's comments right now so I looked at him and used the power I had collected from Jane and made him writhe in pain. That made everyone else more freaked. The moment I noticed that I stopped and sighed.

"This may seem a bit weird to you! But please allow us to explain" I begged.

"Yeah, you will explain! First of you and your family are all staring at me and my family and then Hugo runs into a solid black wall that suddenly appeared, then you cause pain to your brother just by looking at him! It's kind of freaky" Said James. The look on his face as he said that made you think he was about to cry.

"Ok. Well… me and my family are… well we are different…in all honest truth… we're vampires" I bit my lip as I waited for a response.

"You're … vampires? Well that doesn't explain much." He replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Well. Vampires have powers. Like me and my brother can absorb every vampire's powers if we were to meet them so far we can: read minds, see the future, control your emotions, make you feel unbearable pain, make you feel nothing, control the weather, project images into your heads and we're also shields so we can block out most other mental powers (the one's that work via your brain.)" I listed hoping I got them all. When I looked up at the three of them all they were doing was staring at us.

"Wow! That explains a lot" He finally said.

_You idiot what are you thinking! I'll tell you are: NOTHING! Are you INSANE?!?! _My brother tried very hard to get the point of _your insane_ to me.

_What was I supposed to do use a lie to cover over my so called 'big mouth' which I opened BECAUSE of a lie? _I replied with touch of venom in my tone.

_Yes _actually_ I do._

"I read something about that but I didn't believe it. I mean vampires, come on." This was the Lily girl we met. Me and Kyle were shocked when she finally spoke both for that she hadn't even said hello and for her insult us. I don't think she understood our reaction so we just ignored it. As usual by mistake me and Kyle read there minds they were all thinking the same thing

_What is up with that snake going round Kyle's hand_

"'_That snake'_ as you put it happened to be my birthday present from my Uncle Emmett thank you very much." Kyle had exclaimed with sarcasm very clearly there in his sharp tone. At this all three looked rather confused and simultaneously thought

_Slithering no doubt! _At this me and Kyle were the ones looking confused.

"You mentioned that your last name was Black. Are you by any chance related to Sirius Black?" This was Hugo the one with some coloured hair as Victoria. This scared me a little.

"Don't wont to seem rude really. I don't want to offend you either. But who on earth are you talking about." I replied.

"You don't know who Sirius Black? The mass murder." They looked at us as if we were mad.

"Sorry not a clue. We've only just found out about this world." After this me and Kyle swiftly left to put on our robes.

**Kyle POV:**

When we returned Lily and Hugo were gossiping about us were as Scorpio was just sat there staring into space like a moron! I mean come on! I suppose I can't judge as I have never imprinted. But still when i do (if I do) I won't just sit there with my mouth open staring at a blank wall! I rolled my eyes at him as me and Lillie returned to our seats! For the next half an hour of the journey we sat there in silence, except for Lily and Hugo whispering to each other in hushed tone, which we could hear every word of, and Lillie occasionally giggling when she would look at Scorpio only to find he was looking back at her!

"Seriously though, vampires don't exist if they did I would have read about it!" I heard Lily whisper to Hugo.

"You do realise I can hear every word you say. And quite frankly it's really starting to piss me off!" I replied harshly at the pair of them. Honestly what were they thinking talking about us like that?

"Oh, sorry" She replied in a quiet voice.

Just then the train pulled up at the station. Me and Lillie practically jumped off the train grabbing our luggage as we did!

_Please Review as i have no clue whether anyone likes it and am freaking out over whether to carry on writing or just give up!_

_Reviews are as welcomed as Edward is into my room at night to watch me sleep!_


	4. The Sorting Hat!

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Twilight stuff etc.( but i persuaded the Evil crazy monkeys to help me by giving them beer every night! AHAHAHAHA I'm genius!)**_

_**Mum: Why are you laughing to yourself?**_

_**Me: Because I persuaded the Monkeys with beer and I am getting closer to ruling the world and having Edward! *laughs like a maniac***_

_**Mum: That's it I'm calling a therapist!**_

_**Emmett: ha-ha you're insane.**_

_**Me: How did you get here?*huggles Emmett***_

_**Emmett: I was just having a shower and was about to sedu....**_

_**Me: NEED TO KNOW EMMETT!**_

_**Emmett: Anyway I got out the shower and pop I was here!**_

_**Me: I knew you always loved me Emmie! *huggles Emmie some more***_

_**Emmett: Yes I do! *Huggles back***_

**Special thanks to behindthesky15 and all my pppchat friends who commented :D You guys are totally the best! Especially ****Aphrodite who has been really supportive! And Ever-Lily who has helped me write it and given me great idea's!! Thanks guys! Oh and VainVamp for being the most forgiving friend I have! Sorry!**

**Chapter 4- The Sorting Hat**

**Kyle POV:**

As we left the train we were told we couldn't have our animals in the Great Hall. So Lillie had to leave her owl behind but I managed to sneak my snake in with me by hiding it up my sleeve. They started calling people up in front and placed a hat on there head's I guessed this was the sorting hat as the hat was placed on there head it shouted out a name of Gryffindor, Slithering, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I read some of the professor's mind these were the houses. Me and Lillie both realised what the guys on the train meant in there thoughts earlier of "Slithering for sure no doubt about it." And then they called me up the sorting hat instantly said

"Gryffindor" and I saw everyone from our compartments mouths drop with shock as I still had my snack round my hand. I just got up with a smirk and left to sit at the Gryffindor table then they called Lillie up and the same thing happened with her the sorting hat said

"Gryffindor" and same mouths dropped for the same reason we sat next to each other at our table and watched. Lily got called up and she was also sent to Gryffindor and she sat opposite me I couldn't believe the beauties of her perfect face and hair and her soft silky voice. Suddenly I heard Hugo's name be called he was with us to and then so was James, he of course went straight to the seat opposite Lillie and Hugo was just left on the other side of James. Scorpio was put in Slithering, which Lillie wasn't to happy with. And finally Albus joined us in Gryffindor. Once every one was in there house's the feast started and obviously me and Lillie wouldn't eat so we just sat there picking at the food instead.

"Are you even eating that or are you just picking at it?" Questioned Hugo, who was opposite me.

"Both really" I said as I picked up the nicest looking thing on my plate and ate it trying not to make myself sick.

Pudding turned out to be as bad as dinner, again me and Lillie just sat there picking at it and occasionally putting small amounts in our mouths and swallowing before we could taste what it was. Lucky for us when we got back to the dorm we had a flask of blood Carlisle had given to us to have so we were never tempted.

"Cheers" I said as me and my sister bumped cups and drained the thick liquid inside.

"That's better. The burning has gone" Replied my sister as she put the flask back into her bag.

"I'm going to send Destiny to get some more!" She said examining how much we had left.

"Good plan! Otherwise we might up eating everyone in the school!" I commented.

"Some of these people I wouldn't mind eating!" She replied.

"I know what you mean. Well I'm going to go see who I'm sharing a dorm with!" I said making my way to the stairs.

"Me too" And with that we both went up the stairs on opposite sides of the common room. As soon as I walked in I wish I could have walked out, but they had already noticed me.

"Have I got the right room?" I asked, with obvious confusion on my face.

"Yeah, at least we're with someone we have met!" Said Hugo, trying to cover up the fact her was very unhappy with these arrangements.

"So where is your sister?" So like James to ask that, he would never get a date with my sister, he looks too much like a player.

"She is in her dorm finding out who she is sharing her room with." I replied unpacking my luggage and putting my snake in his cage.

"Why do you keep that Snake its creepy!" Hugo asked.

"I love my snake thanks and I will keep it as it was a gift and a very nice one at that!" I said putting as much venom in my voice.

"What's its name?" Asked James, trying to act as if he wasn't scared, player defiantly, no way he was even going near my sister!

"_Her_ name is Nelly!" I said staring at James now.

"Pfft. What kinda name is that?" And as he said that i was across the room in seconds and had him pinned to the wall.

"Why don't you stop insulting me and my snake and my stuff while you still have the chance?" I sneered right in his face! Were was the tough boy now!

"S..." He whispered, I let him down and ran back to my bed.

"That's what I thought!" And with that I walked out of the room!

**Lillian P.O.V.**

"Hi" I said as I walked in to find Lily and some girl sat on a bed talking, they stopped as soon as I walked in.

"Hey it's my bloodsucking mate! This is Rose by the way" She said pointing to the girl sat on the bed.

"Do you mind not calling me that i have heard enough of it at home!" I asked trying to be polite.

"Sorry" Was all she said. "Anyway me and Lily were just talking about how Scorpio couldn't take his eyes off you!" That reminded me my dad should have texted back by now. I opened my phone to find loads of texted first was from Daddy.

_Just go with the flow! It will work out for you! Promise! Love you my little angel From Jake_

Next was from Alice (typical)

_OMG!! Lillian you've IMPRINTED!! What is his name I know what he looks like but I need the name! AliceX_

Then there was Mummy

_Ahhh my little baby has imprinted! He better be nice! If things work out well he can come home to meet us for Christmas! MumX_

Then there was Eddie and Bella...

_Wow! I heard you imprinted...Tou...(_I'm guessing this is were Bella took the phone)..._its fantastic news Lillie i just hope Kyle isn't left behind! E+Bx_

I decided to answer all the texts in one by typing..

_Yeah! His name is Scorpio Malfoy and if things go well I may just bring him home to meet the family! If it's ok __J__ LillianX __J_

And with that I put my phone back in my pocket. I looked up to see that the girls were just staring at me with there mouths open! Oh... I just realized I had written all that in the space of 10 seconds. When they realized what they were doing the carried on.

"Anyway it was like he was instantly in love with you!" Said Lily obviously addressing me.

"Yeah, well maybe it is! I don't know! Now if you don't mind I'm going to go see my brother!" I tried saying it as nice as possible, but it was quite hard considering I was mad! I walked out of the room without a second glance! That's when i heard him...

_Were is the Gryffindor common room! I need to see her again!_ It was the voice of my god! I walked straight to the entrance and walked right out, looking back to see my brother looking at me like I was a freak!

"Lillian?" I turned to see who was speaking to me, to find I was face to face with the boy I can't stop thinking about!

"Yes?" I said could he feel the pull?

"Um... well I just wanted to say hi I miss the sound of your voice!" He's voice went down to barely a whisper at the end.

"Yeah. I miss yours too!" I said, stepping a bit closer to him, my legs have a mind of there own. I could hear him freaking out in his head, wondering what he was meant to do now.

_Wow. Umm...What am I doing...She is moving closer...wait so am I...Dad never told me anything about this...umm......_

And then I just kissed him no idea how or why I just did. He obviously enjoyed it as he put his hands round my waist and hugged me!

"So does this mean we are a couple?" He asked holding my hand as we walked around outside in the dark.

"I guess so... Do you want to come and meet my family over xmas vacation?"

"Umm... I'll ask my mum tomorrow when the school owls are free!" He replied.

"Why not today? You can borrow Destiny." I said walking to fetch her. He walked silently behind me, writing the letter.

"Destiny, here girl, I got a job for you!" I said holding my arm out ready for her, when she got there we gave her the letter and the address and she was off...I kissed him good night and went to bed...

************************************************************************===============================================================-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**_Please review cus we have nothing better to do and crave your reviews so we can jump up and down like little kids on there birthday!_**

**_Reviews are as welcomed as reviews!!!! He-he confuses you into reviewing!_**


	5. Truth or dare gone bad

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or Harry Potter! (Although my therapist doesn't know that) **_

_**Mum: I thought the therapist was helping!**_

_**Me: He is mum.**_

_**Mum: It's a girl!**_

_**Emmett: you're in trouble....**_

_**Me: That's what I said!**_

_**Mum and Emmett: No you didn't!**_

_***I start to run around the room shouting oh no***_

_**Thanks to all my reviewers :D **_

_**In my story Dumbledore isn't dead! And Kyle and Lillian see Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Bella, Edward and Alice as there Aunties and Ness and Jake there mother and father. Esme and Carlisle as there Grandparents. **_

_**Truth or Dare...**_

**Kyle POV.**

"**Hurry up!" I was starting to get a bit impatient.**

"**Sorry. But this kind of thing takes time! And patience!" She shouted.**

"**But I haven't got either!" I shouted up.**

"**Were coming, were coming!" She said as she ran down the stairs, with Lily and Rose following her. I had already got James, Albus, Hugo and Scorpio with me, James wasn't too happy about getting Scorpio, but Lillie was! We walked outside in the dark until we reached the tree by the lake, we set down the 4 buckets and gathered in a circle around them.**

"**Right! This is a different version of truth or dare to which you're used to!" I said, Alice had suggested this and the whole family had written down the truths and that for us. "The first bucket has truth on and if you chose truth you will pick a strip of paper outta the bucket and answer it. The second one has dare on and if you pick this you have to do the dare. If you do not complete it you have to take a bit of paper from the forfeit bucket! The forth bucket has names in to determine who gets the dare! Everyone understand?" I asked looking around, and being answered by a chorus of 'Yes'.**

"**Let's start then!" I said taking the first name out of the bucket. I looked at it and it read 'James'.**

"**James, truth or dare?" I asked. I hoped he gets a really bad dare!**

"**Dare, obviously!" He replied picking out one of the dares.**

"**What does it say?" Lillie asked out of pure curiosity.**

"**Umm...it says I have to run around pretending I have 'super spidey powers' while dressed in a spider man costume." He looked down embarrassed, ha-ha that was Bella's suggestion, and how great it is. **

** "Here is your costume!" Lillian said, holding out a spider man costume and mask. She is always prepared, reminded me a bit of Alice, but Lillian is more evil, way more evil. We all sat there and watched as James stripped down to his boxers and put on the spider man costume.**

"**Well here goes!" And with that he began running around us, pretending to shoot out webbing from his knuckles! We were all rolling on the floor laughing so much when he was done! Little did anyone know that I was filming the whole thing, this video will make for a great laugh, I can't wait to show Emmett, if he thinks Jasper dressed as the cookie monster is funny, then he will be in hysterics after watching this, we even got James in his underwear.**

"**You're...turn...to...pick a name!" I said between laughs, James took the name bucket and picked one out, I looked over his shoulder to find it said 'Lillian' I saw a evil smile spread across his face, I shuddered, this wouldn't end well.**

"**Lillian, truth or dare?" He asked her, this can't be good!**

"**Dare!" She said, defiantly not good, she reached her hand into the bucket and pulled out a dare. The look on her face was priceless...**

**Lillian Pov**

"**What does it say" Asked Hugo, poor innocent Hugo! **

"**Umm...well....i-i has to kiss the person to my right!" I said, I was too scared to look to my right, as if I didn't know, stupid Esme, why did she have to write this, she will pay when we go home for the holidays, she will pay! I eventually looked to my right to find James looking at me with the biggest smile on his face, how I wanted to punch in that pretty face! I turned to face him, with everyone watching me. I couldn't believe I was going to do this.**

_**You'll be ok!**_** Even with my brothers reassurance I was still really pissed that out of a bucket full of about 50 dares, I had got this one! **

_**Thanks! 'Cus that is REALLY gonna help! **_**I replied sarcastically. **

** "Just please don't move, for the sake of my sanity, James!" I asked him, begging with my eyes.**

** "You ruin all my fun!" He replied and winked, I almost threw up. I closed my eyes and leaned in, I was going for a quick peck but he had other ideas, he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me closer, so I did the only thing I could think of and....I bit him! Yes I bit his lip. It worked and sent Kyle into a laughing fit.**

** "OWWIE! IT HURTS!!!" Ok, so maybe I bit a bit too deep...**

** "Lillian, move now!" I heard the sternness in my brother's voice, all the laughter from earlier vanished, and was confused, I swallowed, oh shit, now I get it. "LILLIAN GO!" My brother's voice was distant, I was too occupied with the sound of James' blood pumping around his body to care, I started edging closer to James and his oh-so-sweet, dripping, thick blood oozing from his lip... I leaned in and grasped his wrist.**

** "Lillian, don't do something you'll regret." My brother's voice was nothing more than a whisper. I brought my teeth to his wrist and sniffed, how nice the blood smelled.**

** "W-what is she d-doing?" I heard James stutter, I laughed evilly, brought my lips back to his vein kissed it then bit, I started drinking greedily.**

** "LILLIAN NOW!" My brother dived across the circle and pushed me away, ripping my teeth out of James' wrist.**

** "GET OFF ME," No matter how much I screamed and thrashed my brother held me down, he always was the stronger one.**

** "Not until you're under control," He grabbed my shoulders and pinned me. "Get a grip on who you are, you are not a killer," He was right, I wasn't a killer, I felt disgusted in myself, and I had let everyone down. I tried to hold back tears but I just couldn't.**

** "What's my problem, why am I such a let down, I can't believe it." As I said this, my brother swapped positions so I was in his lap and he was cradling me.**

** "Shhh...No one is disappointed in you, everyone finds it hard to resist blood once you've tasted it, remember that time with Lucy? When I lost control, at least it didn't turn out like that." He was right yet again, my brother had once come across a girl called Lucy who happened to fall over and cut her whole arm on a tree, Kyle couldn't handle himself and drank the poor girl to death, he was still dealing with the guilt.**

** "I'm sorry," I whispered, I felt him send waves of calm over me.**

** "It's okay, I mean everyone makes mistakes right? Nothing to get into a mess about," He smiled down at me; it reminded me of all those brother/sister moments we had shared, like when we flooded the kitchen trying to wash up.**

** "Can we go in now I just want to lie down," I asked, I was mentally drained.**

** "Sure, but sis, put on your sunglasses, your eyes are freaky," We both laughed, and then I remembered James and the rest of the gang. I turned and faced them they were all staring at me wide eyed. I looked at Kyle and he looked just as shocked as me. James was visibly crying and I couldn't blame him. I tried not to look at his wrist or breathe.**

** "Umm... look I'm sorry guys. Maybe we should just not be friends if this is going to happen...We are too dangerous." I started to walk off pulling Kyle with me when someone grabbed my wrist. It was Scorpio.**

** "Don't leave me," I could hear the heart brake in his voice.**

** "I have to, I'm too dangerous this just proved it, one cut and you can be dead, the next person might not be so lucky." I replied with no emotion, I had to leave, I was a monster, I can't be around people, and I can't have friends. I turned away from them and walked back to the castle. **

** "Lillian?" I turned around shocked, Professor Dumbledore was stood before me one eyebrow raised.**

** "Y-yes, s-sir?" I stuttered.**

** "I was under the impression you would like to talk, oh and you have visitors, both shall be tended to in my office. Come now." He turned and walked towards his office, I followed. **

** "Liquorice wands." He said to the Gargoyle, I was guessing this was the password to his office. We stepped onto the moving staircase and were carried up. In front of us at the top was a massive oak door. With black hinges finishing half way across the door. It was like a smaller version of the great hall door. With a flick of his wrist the door was opened, and there I saw Jasper sat in the guest chair, I ran past Dumbledore and straight up to Jasper, literally jumping on him, I burst out crying.**

** "I-I'm so sorry Jasper, I d-didn't mean to. I'm such a monster!" I sobbed into his shoulder why he rubbed my back and holding me close. After about 10 minutes of me just crying, I managed to stop. I hung my head and looked at my hands that were in my lap.**

** "W-why did you come?" I asked him, still looking at my hands. He lifted my chin up, I couldn't look at him and see all that disappointment in his eyes, so I settled to looking at the book case behind him.**

** "Look at me Lillian, I know how you are feeling, remember the story of that time I almost attacked you Auntie Bella?" I looked back down to my lap.**

** "But you didn't, you didn't actually injure her, well not directly. I bit him Jasper. I was so close to killing him." I started crying at the end.**

** "But you didn't kill him though. It isn't your fault." Jasper said why couldn't he see that it was. I jumped in my seat when I heard the door open; I turned and saw Alice and Kyle walk in. Alice walked straight up to me and knelt by the chair, and gave me a hug.**

** "You okay Lillie?" She asked, I couldn't answer so I just shook my head.**

** "Are you ready to explain what happened yet Lillian? Or would you rather go to a spare class room and speak alone with your family, " Dumbledore asked his eyes full of concern. I sent a message to everyone in the room that I would like to go to a spare class-room.**

** "Okay, well I believe there is one free on the 3****rd**** floor. Feel free to use as much time as needed, come visit me when you are ready." I nodded and sent him a thanks, Jasper picked me up and cradled me against his chest and walked out of the Headmasters office. I closed my eyes and hid my face, I felt waves of calm coming of both Jasper and Kyle, before I knew it we were in the old class room, and Jasper had sat us down on a chair, he sat me up in his lap, I barely registered the rest of the family walking in, I gripped onto Jasper not wanting to be held by anyone but him, I think the others got the message and joined in a oval around me and Jazz.**

** "What happened Jasper?" Carlisle asked.**

** "I don't know exactly, all I know is that she attacked one of the students." They all gasped at the words that came out of Jaspers mouth.**

** "Is he ok?" Carlisle questioned.**

** "I believe he is in the hospital wing, you may need to check him over, I know that Lillian isn't venomous but I think he might have some permanent damage done to him." What had I done, I shouldn't be trusted, a load of fresh tears came and I started sobbing again.**

** "Shhh darlin'. You're ok." Jazz started rubbing my back again and sent calming waves over me.**

** "Before I head off Kyle would you mind showing us what happened?" Kyle nodded as an answer to Carlisle's question. He played it though our heads and I saw it all from his angle. James picking dare and running around as spider man, James picking my name from the bucket, me getting the dare to kiss James, James trying to take advantage, me biting his lip, Kyle shouting at me and it finished with me biting his wrist and Kyle pushing me away. Everybody went silent. All of them looking at me. I could see the disappointment in their eyes. I went to get up and walk out; I couldn't handle being stared at. I got pulled back by Emmett though, and what shocked me even more is that he pulled me in for a hug, not a bone crushing hug like normal, but a soft one, one that said he cared.**

** "We're not disappointed baby. We are all just a little shocked." He whispered in my ear. Carlisle got up and headed for the door saying something along the lines of 'got to help James.'**

** "How do you know that, it's not like you can tell. Unless you have some sort of power you wish to share?" I whispered back, apparently everyone in the room just wanted to ignore me. **

** "No I don't, but I have my ways. And trust me no one is disappointed, none of us have a clean record, well apart from Carlisle, but all of us have attacked a human before, so it would be a bit hypocritical for us to have ago at you for this when we have all done it ourselves." In a way his words made sense. It is nature for us to hunt them, but we go against nature and once you lose control only a handful of vampires will be able to stop, as I have never been exposed to human blood or ever tasted it, it was only a matter of time.**

** "But why are they all just staring." I looked around the room and they were still not moving.**

** "I think that is the work of your brother," Just as he said that all of the family members stood up and nodded.**

** "Kyle stop messing with our family," We looked over to Kyle to see that he was on the floor laughing, he concentrated for about a second then all of the family were around me, apart from Dad who had gone to punish Kyle.**

** "You okay now Lil?" Mum asked.**

** "I'm fine now thanks," I smiled weakly at them. Then I remembered the fact that I couldn't ever be near Scorpio again, and my chest started to throb, my hand flew up and I started hunching into a ball.**

** "Baby? What's wrong Lillie?" Emmett was combing my hair as he was whispering in my ear.**

** "Scorpio." Even his name brought pain.**

** "Who's Scorpio?" Rose whispered to someone, Edward I suppose.**

** "He is Lillie's imprint; he is the one who was meant to be coming down for the Christmas holidays. " Edward whispered back, I whimpered into Emmie's chest.**

** "Why can't you see him Lillie?" Emmie asked.**

** "Because I'll just end up hurting him." Uncle Edward and Auntie Bella exchanged a look over this then came over to me.**

** "Lillian, trust me when I say this but you can't just leave him because something like this has happened, I left my Bella and it was a horrible mistake, as you found out, if you think about it, they are the same accident, don't let them have the same conclusion." He had a point, look what happened when Edward left Bella, he almost got killed in Volterra.**

** "Then what do I do?" I asked, if I was meant to stay with him, how could I make it work.**

** "Take it easy, it won't be as hard for you because he isn't your singer so even if he does bleed you won't feel as tempted to drink his blood. Over time you will learn to just ignore it." Just after he finished saying this Alice squealed. **

** "What Alice?" Me and Kyle said at the same time.**

** "Scorpio is still visiting this Christmas. Yay decorations! Time to go shopping!" She jumped up and down clapping. Carlisle walked back in the room.**

** "Lillian, Kyle, a word please." He said, this is what I had been regretting, someone who has a clean record and is going to be genuinely disappointed in me. **

** "Sure." I mumbled, following him out of the room, he turned to face us when we got into an abandoned hallway.**

** "Right, now I know what you are thinking and I'm not disappointed in you, I actually just wanted to let you know that I will be working in the hospital wing as a doctor, they offered me the job, they also offered Jasper to teach history as Prof. Binns is on break, and since Alice won't leave Jasper and she ca see the future they have given her divination. Prof. Trelawney retired. How do you feel about this? I will take the job, but I need to speak with Jasper about his. What you don't know is that wizards and vampire's share our secret. So during all these wars, vampire's and wizards fought together. I know quite a lot about wizard medical and Jasper knows a lot about wizard history. Would you like it if we accepted these jobs?" He finished his speech and we just stood there stunned, Carlisle and Jasper here, at Hogwarts.**

** "W would honestly love that Carlisle, it would be nice to have some family in this castle, and from what I heard Prof. Binns is so boring it's the impossible task to stay awake, and Prof. Trelawney couldn't see the future for £10000." We both chuckled.**

** "Well I am glad you agree, now you better head to your dormitories class starts in 2 hours. And I know how long it takes you to get ready." He gave us a hug and left.**

** "Kyle, I can't believe it!" I said, jumping up and down like Alice does when you tell her there is a sale in her favourite shop.**

** "I know, lets get back to our dormitories then." We walked back in silence to the portrait.**

** "Lion's bravery." I said to the Fat Lady.**

** "I should think so to." She replied and revealed the common room. I headed straight for my dorm wishing my brother good-bye. I walked into my room to find everyone still asleep, I grabbed my wash kit and headed for a shower. I stepped out of my shower and wrapped a towel under my arms. I headed for my suitcase. **

** "Hmm..What to wear?" I muttered to myself, then remembered we have a uniform, I wouldn't be caught dead in a skirt, I pulled out some black trousers, my white blouse, the Gryffindor tie, Gryffindor socks and my cloak. I got changed quickly and started on my hair. In the end I decided to put it in a bun but only wound the bun round a couple of times so the rest of the hair was half way down my back. I looked in the mirror and saw that my eyes were still red; I closed my eyes and changed my eye colour to a shocking blue. I walked back over to my suitcase and pulled out my L. K. Bennett black heels **_**(A.N- Shoes on my profile.) **_Alice bought for me from London, one final look in the mirror and I was ready to go.


	6. Please

Warning: Reconstruction in place, do not enter!

Anyway basically I re-read the chapters found like 100000000 errors and stuff, so I am re-writing them, it would be a good idea to wait for it though, cus when its re-wrote it will be SSSOOOO much better! :-D Thanks Guys!

And this is being re-named! And if you're reading this after its been changed it used to be When Hybrids Go To Hogwarts!

Jx


End file.
